


Rise of the Guardians: Dark Shadows Part 1

by JackfrostTruefrost300, Mysterie



Series: Alternates [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackfrostTruefrost300/pseuds/JackfrostTruefrost300, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only been a few months since Jack became a Guardian. He loves every minute of it and how the whole town of Burgess not only believes in him, but they wave every time they see him. Everything seems perfect, but not everything is as it seems. An ancient spirit has been angered and wants what was stolen from it, and what it wants is Jack.... <br/>[sequel to Rise of the Guardians: Jakoul]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first one you might be a little lost as Jack & Jamie's relationship is different than the movie. I recommend reading "Rise of the Guardians: Jakoul" before reading this one to avoid getting lost. It is a redo of the movie, but with differences that affect this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Any and all magic/spells in this story is purely fiction and is in no way related to anything that may or may not actually exist. This was purely from the imagination of the authors and no research was done for the following scene. Any similarities to anything that is considered real by any individual is pure coincidental.

It’s been a month now since he’d taken the oath and Jack was out sending snow to the now happy town of Burgess, those who’d been afraid of Jack were now overjoyed to see him come around; he may have murdered many in the past but it wasn't exactly on purpose... more of a deadly cry for help and attention. He smiled now, happy bringing snow to the little town where his friend and first believer lived. Jamie grinned as he waved to Jack. It was hard to believe it, but there wasn't any kid who didn't know that Jamie hadn't had a hand in turning things around. Not just for Burgess, but for the world. It was a story his friends had spread and swore was true. There wasn't a person in Burgess, adult or otherwise, who didn't believe in Jack and while some of the adults were still apprehensive, at least now couples had stopped going to his pond as their personal hangout out of respect for Jack rather than out of fear. With all of the friendly greetings, it was hard to think that only months before Jack had been feared. People had shivered just at the mention of his name and children had to run home if they’d walked instead of having rides. Jack had become the town's mascot, in a way, almost overnight. Everything had eventually settled, but while the world would never know about Jamie, his friends or what they had done to help restore the believers of the world... the town of Burgess wouldn't ever forget. Jack smiled throwing a snowball, hitting him in the chest a; mischievous smirk on his face as he flew away, icing windows to tell kids it was snow time. Jamie grabbed some snow, laughing as he smacked Pippa who laughed and grabbed some snow as other kids pour into the streets for a snowball fight. None of them wanting to think that this would be the last for the year, knowing that eventually winter had to come to an end. For now they were having the time of their life in a free-for all. Some of the teenagers even got in on it... though those that did didn't aim for the kids... they were trying to hit Jack and some of them, who were on sports teams, came pretty close. But as always not one hit him, he smirked.

"My turn." Picking up snow he hit everyone in the snow war. Jamie got the worst of it cause he was showing off to the others.

"Don’t be a show off Jamie." He laughed as he hit the teens. Jamie just grinned as usual, taking his best shot at Jack. Although he comes the closest he still misses. Only after everyone involved is soaked and tired do they head for home, calling the end to the snowball war. Jack snickered, having so much fun, but before he takes off he picked up Jamie and took him to the cavern.

"Hey bud I got to show you something first before heading home." Jamie laughed a little in delight when Jack picked him up, it wasn't often that happened and it was one of his favorite things honestly.

"Okay." He smiled, wondering what Jack was going to show him, curiosity spiking. He wouldn't ask what it was though, he didn't want to spoil the surprise, whatever it was. Jack smiled as he pulled back a curtain made of rags that he stitched together over the years.

"It’s a little bunker I made Jamie, for when you visit and such at night or you’re real bored and I’m not around you can use here as a place to hang." He smiled. Jamie stared in surprise. No one had ever done anything like this for him.

"Awesome! Thanks Jack! You're the best!" He hugged Jack, he knew he could never tell his mom about this. She'd have a fit and he wouldn't tell his friends so they wouldn't get jealous, after all... Jack was his best friend. This was the coolest. He smiled.

"Well kiddo I think it’s time we head home, right?" He winked as he picked him up gently and carefully flying towards Jamie’s home because the northern lights were going off like crazy; he waved Jamie goodbye before taking off to the North Pole as fast as he could.


	2. New Threat From an Old Foe

Jamie smiled, he didn't want the day to end, but he didn't complain. He knew that Jack had to answer the call whenever the lights shone in the sky. Jack had told him about that once. Plus, he wasn't a baby. He waved as Jack took off before going inside. When Jack arrived at the pole he found that the others were already waiting for him and their expressions were anything but pleasant. Right down grim actually, whatever this was about... it wasn't going to be good.

"Hey guys whats going on?" He looked at each Guardian, confusion flittering over his features and curiosity as to why they were upset.

"Iz not good." North said, a grim look appeared on his normally jolly features; it was a strange thing to see really.

"Jack... we have a problem with a spirit that seems to be going on rampage. Spirit we have not dealt with since many year ago during last plague. Death." Bunny nodded. Tooth seemed to shudder at the mention of said spirit. Not that there was anything really wrong with the spirit, whose job it was to guide spirits from their normal life to the next. Normally this spirit was peaceful but as of late... those who weren't meant to die had been and several of those who had been killed recently had been some of Jack's new believers around the globe.

"This is pretty bad mate." Bunny said, and pointed to the globe. The lights that had flickered out had made a pattern on South America... it looked like a skull with a small "J" in the middle of the forehead. His eyes widened his breath seemed to stop.

"Not him not again." He whispered.

"How long has this been going on?" He looked at each Guardian with a very serious stern gaze.

"Not long. Just noticed this morning. We know you know of him, but spirit isn't bad... just... different."

"He's gone too far this time, mates. That's a warning alright and he's after ya... can't bloody well know why. Ain't like he ain't lost a soul before when a spirit came ta be." Bunny said in thought. Jack growled his anger returning that dark behavior Sandy and him had been working together to get rid of.

"Alright the bastard wants me then he'll get me!" He snarled wind breaking windows howling with rage. He was pissed now, those were people he knew dearly that said spirit took from him.

 

"Jack... mate... calm down... No one knows how you feel more than I do, but we can't just go running off after Death. He's not like most spirits." It was Bunny who spoke, his voice was even, but his emerald eyes that usually held a friendly mocking gaze were soft with understanding. Jack shook his head going outside unleashing all his powers on a great frozen rock that many had tried breaking but had failed... now was sliced in half. Yetis cleaned up the broken glass and worked on repairing it while Bunny just sighed. Of all the Guardians, he knew what it was like to lose someone close... and not just anyone... he was the last of his kind after all. There was no one more lonely than Bunny. Jack came back inside, dropping his staff and with no energy left he collapsed in exhaustion. Tooth caught Jack before he hit the floor. She took him to one of the many rooms that was on the top floor of the workshop. When Jack came around, Bunny was waiting nearby; he was staring out the window, paws clasped behind his back, seeming to stare at nothing. Jack rubbed his head not remembering anything accept for the Death problem and the loss of believers he sucked in a breath trying to remain calm but it was really hard for him. Bunny's ears were back against his head, like they had been the day that he'd lost Easter earlier that year.

"It's hard.... it doesn't get any easier with time either... It never goes away... I was like you when I was still young... before I was asked to become a Guardian. I figure ya have a right to know... before this place even knew Pitch existed... I was one of a colony of Pooka who called this place home... When Pitch crashed here... he changed that... I alone escaped... Pitch, who had once fought alongside many of my brethren, had become a monster and slaughtered many of us. As far as I know... I'm the last." Even as he spoke, not once did he turn to Jack, he was lost in the memory of those he'd known... family and friends. He had lost it all in the blink of an eye. Jack was shocked to say the least he did one thing though he hugged Bunny close.

 

"It’s ok Bunny, they're probably watching over you now." Jack may not know what it’s like to lose an entire race of your own kind but he did know what it was like to lose a family.

"They're really proud of you Bunny, I can tell you're a great person and I am happy you’re here and my friend." He hugged tighter, his own memories of loss surfacing. Bunny was drawn from his memories by the hug, blinking he wrapped one paw around Jack. Ruffling his hair slightly with the other like an older brother might.

"Maybe ya ain't use to it yet, but we feel the same of you. Yer family now. Don't forget it or that we're here for ya. Always will be." Jack smiled.

"I know." He let go.

"Now... um, let’s go see how the others are doing on a plan to stop him." He growled ‘him’ as he'd had many encounters with this particular spirit. Bunny nodded, releasing Jack as well.

"Don't go tellin' no one about this... I lose me reputation." He said, his eyes gleaming with their usual mirth as he followed Jack from the room. Leading the winter spirit to a meeting room close to the globe of belief where the other three seemed to be talking, several books strewn along the table.

"Iz not that simple Tooth! See for self! All know spirit has been around longer than us." North was saying as the two of them entered the room. Jack sat up in the rafters away from the discussion because god... he was about to blow a gasket. This spirit been following him since his first kill.

"All I'm saying is that maybe it would work." Tooth replied, the two are too distracted to notice that either has come in.

"Iz not likely. Iz sly spirit. Slip right past. Most not even know he there!" Sandy waved to Jack and Bunny, giving a helpless sort of shrug in indication of Tooth and North who are obviously debating something.

 

Jack waved back half heartedly his mind was elsewhere in memories of the past times in his life the last time he was Jakoul. A question mark appeared over Sandy's head as he watched Jack, obviously noticing something the others are missing. Bunny noticed too, but he's silent on the matter as he listened to the debate going on between the two for a moment before clearing his throat.

" 'ate to interrupt a tick, but what's this whole thing about?" Tooth points to an open book on spells, it was a restraining spell.

"I thought this might help against Death. I mean, we can't just treat him like we did Pitch." Jack winced as the end of the memories the echoed the message: "Time is ticking, Jack"

Those were the last words spoken to him by Death. Sandy did his best to get Jack's attention, concerned for the winter spirit. Bunny frowned thoughtfully at the spell.

"Might work, might not." It was all he said. Jack shook his head then turned his attention to Sandy making a face of he was fine when he obviously was not. Sandy nodded a little, not pressing, but asking if Jack knew anything that might help. Jack shook his head not anything he would know of really. He sighed scratching his back on an old wound from the fight with Pitch. Jack floated down.

"What spell?" He was so lost in his memories he didn't even hear the conversation of the spell.

 

While the Guardians were trying to figure out what to do, a shadowy figure stalked Burgess. It was no secret that the town really favored Jack Frost... It didn't take him long to find out just which child meant the most to Jack. It was ridiculously easy actually. A soft smile tugged at the lips of the spirit as he watched the boy, Jamie, settle in for the night. He was innocent to the tragedies of the world, still new to things of spirits despite all of his research. That the boy had sought out the spirit Death had followed for so long now was intriguing. Like Jack, Death was pale, his hair was white but it was more of a deathly white than the snow white of Jack's and his eyes, though blue, were a glossy pale of his namesake rather than the brilliant icy ones of the frost spirit. He wore a simple black hoodie, if only because he liked it and because he had often mocked Jack through the years. Now it was more because he actually liked the way the fabric moved and the freedom. His pants were just normal blue jeans; he kept up with fashion trends more than people would know or think. He looked only slightly older than Jack. Normally he kept out of sight of children, but he needed to appear to this child to draw Jack out... He wanted Jack back. That was why he'd been stalking the winter spirit, but up until now he hadn't found anyway to reclaim the soul he'd lost.

"A restraining spell." Tooth said when Jack came down. None aware of the danger that stalked the night of Burgess. That with the morning's light came a mother's frightened scream as her child was nowhere to be found in the bed she had seen him tucked into the night before... Jack was laying in the rafters, sleeping pretty fine till he felt a pain in his chest sort of like and alarm of a child in danger; only one child he could sense in danger and it was Jamie.

"Jamie." He flew off past the Guardians before they could realize what was happening, the globe glowed, one light was glowing a red instead of gold... By the time Jack made it to Burgess, the only thing he'd find is a hysterical mother who was talking to police. The adults baffled as to what could have happened. Pippa was standing at a distance with a worried expression when she saw Jack.

"Jack!"

 


	3. An Old Partnership

Jack eyes widened and he went straight to Pippa.

"PIPPA, WHAT’S GOING ON? WHERE’S JAMIE!" He asked loudly fear seizing him. She looked at Jack, troubled.

"I don't know. All I know is Jamie didn't come to school today and now the police are talking to his mom... Something's happened... but no one seems to know what." Jack felt his whole world crumbling.

"Pippa, I need you to comfort miss Bennett. I'll find Jamie ok?" She nodded and went over to do as Jack had said. Jack felt hurt in his heart, the one kid he loved.... the one who brought him from Jakoul... was missing. Jack searched all through Burgess, his lake... his heart clenched hoping that he didn't fall in but he would know if he did; Jack couldn't find him. There was no trace of where Jamie had gone, but into Jack's ice was a simple message that looked as if it had been slashed into the ice by claws or something:

 

Tick Tock Jack

 

Pippa did all she could to reassure the woman, even mentioning that Jack would find him, but it was a small comfort for the woman's fears. She just wanted her son back safe and sound.

"No." He shook his head, anger replaced fear.

"I’LL GET YOU IF IT’S THE LAST THING I DOOOO!!!!!" The ice and wind swirled, anyone outside would run inside at the ire of Jack’s anger; snow and ice cracking the message in half before the storm ended two minutes later. Jack was pissed, furiously pissed; he was also out of energy. He now was sitting on his lake, sobs wracking his body slightly as the wind and ice calmed down, the storm had even reached the North Pole and Australia. It was dark again when Sandy found Jack on his pond. He lightly touched the winter spirit's shoulder to get his attention. To reassure him that they would find the boy and deal with Death. He shook his head lashing out slightly the wind lashing about. Sandy sighs in his silent way, giving Jack a hug to try and comfort him. It was all the dreamweaver could do at the moment. He and the other Guardians knew how much the boy meant to Jack, the two having developed such a strong bond so quickly, it was because of Jamie Jack was with them now... the boy had been an influence on the winter spirit and had changed things for the better. He sobbed into the Sandman, not caring sand was getting in his eyes, he just wanted Jamie back; the snow settled down to a light snow fall, a sad one, the flakes were not as creative as they once were. It was as if all the magic of fun was sucked out of them.

 

Death was always everywhere, and no where at once. There was no home for it really and he didn't mind. The boy he'd taken hadn't put up much of a fight. It had been so easy to lull the boy into a deeper sleep. Not the sleep of death, because he needed the boy alive... for now. He'd left his little message to Jack, who would get it eventually. It was too easy really and he was bored. He supposed the boy would wake sooner or later. When Jamie did wake he was scared... he didn't know where he was... all he knew was that he was in some sort of cavern and that everything around him smelled... really bad... In the darkness of the cave he spotted what he thought was his friend.

"Jack?" The chuckle that answered him made his heart sink. That wasn't Jack's voice that came back.

"Nice guess kid, but no." Jamie shifted a little to get more comfortable. He wasn't tied up or anything... so then... what was going on?

"W-who are you?"

"I have many names. Most people call me Death." Jamie's eyes widened and Death chuckled a little.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Yet."

"What do you want?"

"You're a smart one. Alright, all I want is simple. I want Jack back. Once that's done I'll go back to my duties without a fuss." Jamie was silent. What was he supposed to say to that?

  
  


Sandy held the winter spirit as he cried. This spirit had crossed the line in kidnapping a child. Particularly a child like Jamie... Jamie was special, even if the kid didn't know it yet. The Guardians had been paying close attention to the boy, even without Jack really knowing it or if the winter spirit suspected they were he hadn't said anything. Sandy simply waited for Jack to get himself together, it would be hard and he knew it as he hugged the teen spirit close. Eventually Jack stopped crying and was just hiccuping, he was heart broken. Sand patted the winter spirit's back gently. Leaning his forehead against Jack's so that he could temporarily impress on the young spirit's mind what he wanted to say since Jack likely wouldn't be able to see any of his symbols. The voice was toneless, but seemed gentle all the same.

 

We'll find him Jack. Promise.

 

Jack sent an impression of ‘ok’ and he stood up, ready to leave. He felt broken inside, but his anger and unbridled fury for Death was never ending. Sandy and Jack returned to the pole, the other three were pouring over books. Bunny was making a list of things to try while the other two seemed to be trying to find as much information on the spirit that they could, but there wasn't much that was useful. Who could go against Death after all besides Father Time?

 

It was for that reason, actually, that Death was pacing. He'd tried several times to take Jack's soul back, but Father Time had blocked him at every turn. Even spirits weren't immune to Death's touch, but Jack seemed to be the exception... even after the winter spirit had turned to killing people for the fun of it... Death had enjoyed that little spree really, but he still wanted Jack's soul. That soul was so pure in form it was worth the weight of most other souls he'd come across in his time and he had seen a LOT of souls... It was also why he couldn't currently just kill the boy he had. This boy was special too... Father Time was blocking him from harming the boy beyond putting him into a sleep, even if he was just a mortal. Well, if worst came to worst he would kill the boy. He could do it despite Father Time's protests because the boy WAS just a mortal after all. For now, though, he'd use the boy as bait. Since he couldn't just take Jack's soul he was going to make the frost spirit do an exchange... it was the only way around Father Time's magic that was blocking his. If Jack agreed to take the boy's place... he'd have Jack's soul. Death grinned. This boy was certainly a brave one. He didn't seem to fear him or the possibility that Death could just kill him. This boy was indeed, something else. Jack didn't bother talking to the others, all he was thinking about was if Jamie was ok and if there was anyway to stop Death; his mind was elsewhere in his memories once more.

 

_Death watched with a bit of amusement. He'd never thought that the loneliness Jack felt would drive the winter spirit to become malicious. Well, Death was never really company for anyone, not that he cared really as he watched a woman freeze to death thanks to Jack. People had taken to calling him Jakoul... a mix of Jack's name with "ghoul" he wagered. He wasn't certain about that, but he didn't care enough to find out if what he thought was true or not. Human lives were so short. It was around the beginning of summer when the first of the murderous pranks began, it started out with slicked sidewalks and roads than to outright luring people to the pond and drowning them. It amused Death more that Jack had chosen to use his pond to actually kill people when it was that very spot where Jack himself had emerged from. Normally spirits were very protective of the spot they died in, because it was both an ending of their lives and the beginning of a new life. Not Jack. He seemed furious that people would even come around the place really... but freezing people in the middle of summer with water? That was a bit much wasn't it? Well, what did he care... he just had to usher in a lot of souls and he did so happily. It kept him from being bored to see what Jack would do next. It was around the last victim Jack killed did he first meet Death, the area grew foggy... it never grew foggy though. It was strange for Jack to see this but he felt an unnecessary chill go up his spine, he never got chills he was cold. Dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans, Death slowly moved over to Jack's latest victim. It was only when he realized Jack had spotted him that he offered a slight smile._

_"Yo."_

_"Who are you?" Jack asked, snarling; he wasn't in the mood for surprise victims but by the look of this person they radiated something dark but not necessarily evil.... he looked at the body as a glowing orb floated from it, curious as to what was happening, Jack watched the orb. The orb floated over to Death. He touched it and it glowed brightly before swirling around him like some sort of pet._

_"Surprised it's taken you this long Frost. The name's Death. I've been watching you a while now. Got quite the bloodlust. Makes my job interesting." Jack wasn't scared of Death._

_"Yeah.... so it’s kind of fun." He snickered before walking towards the cavern he’d created. Death smirked and walked off. The orb following him as he disappeared into the fog to shepherd it to the next life. He didn't have to come personally to do this, but he found that Jack made it so interesting that he couldn't help but come personally._

 

Jack came out of his memory, realizing he had been in it for a good forty minutes; not even aware the others were calling his name or trying to get his attention.

"You look kinda lost there mate.... you okay?" Bunny asked. The others looked at Jack, each one simply concerned.

"I’m fine, it’s nothing really." He floated down brushing past them.

"I’m just gonna go to bed early night." He went to the room that North had given him for visits, but lately Jack been there. They exchanged worried glances, but there wasn't much they could do if Jack wasn't going to tell them. It was still new to him, having people around that cared and they knew it; they knew he was still trying to adjust and that it would take a good deal of time before he could come to terms with the fact that they were going to make up for their past mistakes with him. No matter what it took or how long. They had a child to find though, so they pushed the concern to the back of their minds as they got to work. Finding his bed, he plopped onto it; emotions pushed back enough to sleep, he closed his eyes... only nightmares awaited him. Sandy sent a little bit of dream sand towards Jack after figuring he had to be asleep. He couldn't remember the last time Jack had not had a nightmare... but he hoped that tonight would be different. There wasn't much the Guardian could do about Jack's past, but he did want to help if he could. He slept on, numb to the world, only lost in memories.

 


	4. Bonds With a Guardian

Jamie didn't sleep, only because he couldn't. He was too worried about Jack, about what this spirit had planned for his best friend. He couldn't do anything, it wasn't like with Pitch and this only made him angry at his own helplessness. He wanted to help! He wanted to kick this spirit's butt and send them reeling... But he was just a boy... a human boy... Anything he'd tried in terms of taking out his anger on Death had amounted to nothing really. In fact, he'd gone right _through_ the spirit when he'd tried to hit him... so yeah... that wasn't going to work. When Jack awoke he was sweat soaked and fear was rolling off him in waves, as he awoke from his nightmarish memories he lay back on the bed rubbing his eyes; glaring at the ceiling, he pushed off the blankets and stretched. Looking outside he saw it was morning, he yawned and floated downstairs still slightly out of it; he ignored the yetis and elves, North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy as well and flew up to the rafters, staring outside. The group murmured quiet "good morning" to Jack though he seemed to ignore them. Each seemed a little tired, though mostly from worry over Jamie. They'd been working hard to find a solution all night, barely really stopping to sleep but then again as immortals they really didn't need it much. Jack breathed on the window making frost, he drew a stick figure of Jamie and the group, sighing.

"Why don’t we just hunt the bastard down?" His eyes glowed that dark flame again.

"It’s not like he can kill us all." The Guardians look uneasy at that.

"He can, actually. " North said after a moment. Jack shook his head anger at the spirit.

"What does he want? Why take Jamie?" He whispered only loud enough for Bunny to hear it. Bunny winced a little murmuring back.

"Death only can want one thing from you or any spirit. Your soul..." Jack shook his head.

"That bastard’s been following me since day one... fine if he wants it I'll give it to him." He floated down, preparing to go find him.

" ‘Cause I’m not letting anyone else get hurt ‘cause of me." Bunny snagged Jack's arm.

"Can't let you do that mate. Much as ya might want to. You're too important to us... the world and what would he think if you went off and did something like that? If I were him I'd never forgive meself."

 

Jack shook his head.

"Let go, he'll let Jamie go if I let him have what he wants!" Jack growled. Bunny shook his head.

"Ain't that simple mate and.... I know how close you are to him... but it's just one kid.... I don't like this anymore than you. None of us do... but sometimes there ain't nothing we can do.... It's just life." Jack’s eyes went dark.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT A BOND WITH A BELIEVER LIKE JAMIE IS IF IT LOOKED AT YOU IN THE FACE KANGAROO!" He screamed, looking at him with malice and anger at what he was saying. Bunny flinches but there's sorrow in his eyes.... the others mirror him. They did know.... He shook, anger, sadness and need to help Jamie... he wasn't backing down this time.

"Now I’m going to find Death."

"Be reasonable here mate... we just can't risk it." Bunny said. Glancing at the others. They had all known this loss... and the helplessness that came with it. Too many times had it happened to them... and that was why they didn't reach out to children. Didn't get close. Because it was inevitable.

"Mate... this was bound to happen sooner or later.... Jamie isn't going to live forever even without Death doing this. " Jack shook his head.

"YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!!" He struggled with Bunny.

"LET GO!!" Bunny did let go, but only after Sandy had tossed a ball of his sleep sand squarely at Jack to send him to sleep. They had all lost someone in the hundreds of years they had been protecting children. Each had a favorite that they would never forget. That had been lost to them. Jack fought to stay awake, he wasn't going down without a fight and they all knew it.

"J-jamie." It was the last thing he said before falling asleep.

 

It would be a long time before Sandy's sand would wear off. His dreams were only memories and nightmares, the nightmares couldn't be helped since he’d had them since he’d started killing people and everything; his dreams were of the constant kills he made, most memories were within the past month with Jamie, the others were of his old life and the end of it. Sandy fought against the nightmares as best he could. The others, meanwhile, were mounting a rescue plan. They knew where Death had taken Jamie and had ONE shot at this.... On some occasions Jack fought to wake up but an extra dose of sand put him under further. Sandy stayed behind to keep Jack under the sand's influence. Much as Sandy knew he'd regret doing this, it was for Jack's own good... and it would take the Guardians a few days to get past all the barriers Death had placed on the valley of his namesake. Even had Jack gone to rescue Jamie, he would have been half dead just by having to work through all the spells Death had on the place not to mention the heat... Then, of course, there was doing this _without_ alerting Death they were even there... which was tricky in and of itself. Jack broke free of Sandy's sand at last, he breathed heavily; glaring at the Sandman.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!!" Sandy sighed and began explaining slowly what the others had plan and the reasons they didn't want him to go, most of it was for his safety as much as for Jamie's... and the fact that they only had one shot to ambush Death. They wouldn't get a second chance, because not only would he change the location he held the boy, but he'd be alert to possible follow ups. Jack shook his head.

"But I could help." He clenched his fists, wanting to help get Jamie so bad it hurt, and boy did it hurt... Sandy shook his head, saying it would be too hot for him. Detailing the area that the Guardians had gone into. They were not winter spirits and would be better suited for it... Tooth more than the other two, but the three could handle it. Sandy had opted to stay behind as much to inform Jack as to make sure he stayed put. Jack shook his head and layed back down breathing in and out trying not to blow up on the man.

 

15 miles outside Death Valley....

 

It was nighttime and the temperature was freezing cold, but Bunny didn't make a sound. Didn't complain one bit. Silence was needed. They'd not be able to use any form of magic or Death would know immediately they were close. Which meant that they had met up twenty miles away from their destination and they were still nowhere close to where they needed to be. That an unusual fog drifted from ahead in the night told them that they weren't wrong. It was a fog only other spirits could see and that fog followed Death like stench followed a skunk.

 

While they were saving Jamie, Jack felt like he'd explode from boredom and sadness’ he did one thing though... he tried to escape, of course, through the window. Trying to escape had been a bad idea. Sandy had put him out again before he'd gone more than a few feet out the window. Sandy wasn't made he'd tried when Jack awoke again. Instead, the little man had a question above his head, pointing to a chess set he'd set up in the room. Asking Jack if he wanted to play. Jack sighed and nodded, so now there they were playing chess; he was trying to move the pieces though with his mind for fun, annoyed.

"THE FORCE IS STRONG WITH THIS GAME!!" He yelled, sighing, that was one of Jamie’s favorite movies. Sandy snickered and had made a piece out of solid sand when Jack wasn't looking and had made it almost a perfect replica of a pawn Jack'd knocked out earlier. He made it move about the board without touching it. Crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at Jack as if saying 'If I can do it so can you....' He sighed and tried with all his might but it just wasn't going to happen today. Sandy chuckled a little then and made the piece float, revealing his trick by making the piece burst into sand. Then grinning a little at having fooled Jack with the little sand piece and said he wouldn't do it again, but that perhaps he should make something like that with his ice. Talking about the beauty he'd seen in ice sculptures before and how he thought there would be nothing more beautiful than what Jack could create with his. Jack smiled and created his half of ice in seconds. Sandy hadn't thought Jack would do so now and was caught off guard, delighted shock rippling across his features; he bounced a little happily at the display as he watched Jack create. He knew Jack had watched him work, but he had always secretly wanted to watch Jack do something, he often didn't have the time; this was a treat for him.

 

Jack smiled as he had control over the pieces without need to move them, he moved his knight over. Taking up the challenge, Sandy created his own from sand and they began a new game. Sandy grinning all the while. Eventually the game ended and Jack slyly made his way by the window, whistling as he unlatched it and looking at Sandy as he put away the game; before Sandy could blink Jack was out the window in seconds, gone into the wind flying away as fast as possible to find Jamie. Sandy was on to Jack though, he'd followed swiftly and easily caught up with Jack; knocking him out a second time. With a sigh he hefted the winter spirit on a cloud and back to the North Pole. This time Sandy took the precaution of sprinkling his sleep sand on the windows so that if Jack tried a third time he'd be put to sleep the moment he touched the window. He groaned, groggily rubbing his head.

"Why won’t you let me go Sandy?" He turned, eyes big and wet with tears. He glared at Sandy like and old west song; he looked at the door than Sandy, ice ready to break it down. Sandy sighed and began to tell Jack the story of the little child he had come to love who was a lot like Jamie in some ways... The child had been bright, cheerful and had an imagination beyond anything he'd ever seen at the time. The more he talked though the more sad he became as he spoke of the fate of the young child... who while bright and so full of hope, wonder, dreams and imagination, had only a short time to live because their parents had passed to them one of the few diseases that humans could not cure then and still couldn't to this day... The child had AIDS... and one cold winter's night... had simply passed away from a simple cold. Jack’s eyes softened at that.

"Sandy I... I didn't know. I’m sorry." Jack felt sympathy for Sandy at that, having his first believer taken from him like that. Sandy smiled a little at Jack. Replying that they all had such stories, some had known their believers longer, but that the other Guardians knew what it meant to have their hearts on the line. To know the loss that Jack feared and knew too well that, as Bunny had said... that day would eventually come and Death would claim all as Death always had since life had began on this planet.

 


	5. Dealing With a Devil

Anger filled Jack at that.

"YEAH, WELL I STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO SAVE JAMIE!!!" Jack glared at Sandy, but softened; he breathed in and out, counted to ten, than apologized.

"I’m sorry Sandy. I... I just want to help save Jamie." Sandy nods:

I know Jack, but the best thing you can do for him now is have faith. Faith in the others. They will do what they have to in order to bring him back to you.

 

Jack sighed and nodded, faith and hope dwindling, but growing a little too.

"Please, bring him home safely..." Sandy nods a little and offers to play a game of match, seeing if you can create perfect images of the sand images he makes. Jack smiled as he created a snake that looked exactly like Sandy’s on a block of thin ice.

"My turn." He created a chihuahua. Sandy easily matches the ice chihuahua, his actually wags its tail at the counterpart before becoming a miniature T-rex next.

 

The Guardians passed through each of the wards, it was hard going and would take them another day or so to manage to get through. By then the fog had lifted as Death had vacated the area for the time being to see to something personally. Jamie had fallen asleep from exhaustion by the time that the Guardians were even a few feet from the area. It was at that moment though that the three dove for cover as the fog returned and with it ... Death. Death looked around and smirked a little before going inside.

"Now what?" Tooth asked softly.

"Ve wait." North murmured back even softer. The three Guardians waited outside the cavern, it seemed like forever before Death came out again. When the fog lifted the three moved inside the cavern, silent as an owl stalking its prey in the night. They went inside the cavern, it was deeper than they had thought it might be and branched off with three tunnels, forcing the Guardians to split up to find Jamie only to discover that the three tunnels all led to the same chamber at different points. The chamber was actually rather large, all manners of insect lived in the cool dampness of the cavern and there was even a small pond of water where life thrived and not far from it was Jamie who seemed deep in sleep. The three Guardians approach what appears to be a sleeping Jamie. Bunny moves over to the boy, reaching him first. He touches Jamie and all but jumps back at the jolt that runs through him... Jamie is cold... ice cold... but he's still breathing...

"Moon's sake..." Bunny breathes. Staring down at the boy who still looks normal, but something is wrong... the boy doesn't stir in the slightest and the three share a grimace even as dark laughter fills the cavern as Death appears, bringing the fog back with him.

"You didn't think I would make it that easy did you now?"

 

Jack smiled, but frowned when he was not able to mimic the T-rex. Jack was so bored, but he felt something was wrong, so wrong that he cried out in pain... his heart hurt it was like ice was seizing the bond Jamie and he shared together. Sandy's sand stomped about the room while the Guardian floated over to Jack, putting hand on his shoulder. Looking at Jack worriedly. Had something gone wrong? Jack held his middle, it was very painful. It felt like he was being stabbed in the gut over and over and over again...

 

"Vhat have you done?"

"Oh nothing much really since I can't kill the boy yet. Father Time and his meddling and all... but you can have him. He's no fun really. Tell Jack I said time is running out... He'll know what I mean." With a smirk, Death was gone. North gathered Jamie up and the three made their way back to the pole. North and Bunny quietly discussing magic the whole time while Tooth darted up ahead. Searching for any sign of Death or any other threat, but there was none. The only threat was the danger to the sleeping Jamie, the spell was easy enough to see... North and Bunny had seen it before... but not in a good long while... It was considered a sleeping death because the victim would sleep but not wake and for mortals... that was fatal in the long run and while the victim was peaceful in dreams, the body would waste away slowly until the victim simply died. It was a type of death that was most painful for those who loved the victim. North could have used a snow globe to return faster, but he was reluctant to. They had only half succeeded in the mission. They had Jamie... but ... North wasn't sure he could face Jack. Knowing too well, as they all did, how close the two were.

 

Sandy gently made the mental connection just long enough to speak to Jack since the winter spirit seemed to be in too much pain to even think of looking at him.

 

_Jack? What's wrong?_

 

 _It hurts... everything hurts. I.... Jamie is in so much pain!_ Jack replied back, his eyes widened at that.

"Jamie... where is he?" He felt Jamie nearby, pain following it. None of the Guardians spoke as they walked into the room, North set Jamie down on the bed nearby. Sandy took one look at them then the boy and he knew something wasn't right.

 

"Come on ... I'll fill you in Sandy." Tooth said softly and Sandy followed. North and Bunny were silent for once, the two leaving the room after Tooth and Sandy. Jamie looked normal, seemed normal as he slept peacefully; immune to nightmares, but that didn't mean the dreams were entirely worry free because Jamie, even in his sleep, worried about Jack. The only difference that not all was right, was the fact that, to anyone's touch he would feel ice cold... well except to perhaps Jack. Jack felt pain, it was cold, raw and.... horribly cold. Jamie's fears for Jack seemed to settle a little in his mind, if only because by some odd sixth sense he knew the winter spirit was near and if he was nearby... then things were okay. Sure he felt a little numb, cold, but in his dream he was having a snowball war with Jack. Jack's snow was always cold. That wasn't unusual... and he was happy. How could he not be when he was with his best friend? There was not a single sound in the room aside from Jack and Jamie's breathing. After what might seem like an eternity, Sandy came into the room again. North, Tooth and Bunny were doing all they could now to find some way to reverse the spell. Until then... well, he'd have to do his best to help Jack. He placed a hand on the winter spirit's shoulder. Re-establishing the telepathic communication.

_Jack?_

He turned to Sandy, his eyes were glazed and wet from tears.

"I-is Jamie ok?" He asked them all, his voice sounded quiet and far away. Sandy ran a hand along his arm:

 

_Well... yes and no. Death put a curse on him.... the sleeping curse. It's been a long time since we've dealt with this._

"H-he what?" Jack’s voice broke down more it was, so broken and sad it would make sad puppies cower.

 

Sandy looked uneasy and he began to explain what it meant... what this sort of curse was and what it did to the victim... How they would sleep peacefully but waste away in time from starvation while those around them usually went insane with grief and frustration. Jack already looked like he was going insane just hearing it, and looking at Jamie... sadness, anger towards Death burning hot and bright.

"That bastard’s gonna pay." He snarled. Sandy put a hand on his shoulder, asking if there was something he could do while the others looked for the cure. There was one.... there had to be, but it had been so very long since they had dealt with this that none of them remembered exactly what it was. Jack stood up walking over to Jamie, he petted his hair before he went back to sitting on the window sill beside Jamie; watching him, gentle in handling him to keep him comfortable. Sandy gave Jack a small smile and left the two alone. He joined the others in search of a cure. Not noticing the fog that crept on the window near Jack to spell out:

Tick tock.... I have the cure if you want to save the boy....

 

Jack growled at the window but he looked at Jamie.

"I know the others are gonna be mad but... I don’t have time." Jack opened the window, blowing away the sandman’s dust, just in case. A sense of worry shot through Jamie in his sleep. Where was Jack? Where had he gone? Death smiled in triumph. Well this should work and if not he would have at least one powerful soul in his possession again. The boy had given him more trouble than he had expected. It had taken more power to place the curse on the boy than normal. If anything the boy was nothing but trouble really. .. but what did he expect from the human race who had faced off with the boogeyman of all spirits and won? Jack flew as the winds from Death guided him there, he shivered involuntarily and touched down at the cavern that Death was waiting for him at.

"You're a hard spirit to convince Frost. " Death said when Jack appeared in the ice cavern he'd chosen.

"Alright, what do you want? I’ll do anything you want on one condition, you cure Jamie first." Jack growled at Death, glaring and watching for any dark tricks.

"Smart too. Very well. I will cure the boy on the condition that I have your word on what you just said. " Death smiled. This was going to be too easy.... Jack shifted from foot to foot.

"Give me proof as well that he is fine and healthy." Jack narrowed his eyes at the spirit.

"Your proof will be that his temperature will return to normal once I have broken it. So... do we have a deal? Do I have your word?" Jack sighed.

"You have my word." Jack looked at Death with malice.

 


	6. A Saving Grace

"Good. Let's get this over with then shall we?" Death walked from the cavern, heading back towards the workshop. Jack sighed, floating behind him as he went by North’s workshop. Death went through the window Jack had used and moved to the boy. He put a hand on Jamie and withdrew the curse from the boy. Doing so was slightly painful but it would be worth it. He motioned for Jack to check the boy as he knew Jack would want his proof. Jack touched Jamie gently, feeling that his temperature about normal he sighed.

"Alright you held your deal now I am holding mine." Jack turned to Death before leaving a ice rose for Jamie, so to not forget him. Death nodded.

"Not here. I have a place picked out." Death led Jack to a cave in the Rockies. Jack looked around only one question.

"Why here?"

"Best place for this type of spell is up high. Plus few worries on spell residues." Death pointed to the drawn magic circle. Indicating Jack was to step in it. He sighed, stepping into the circle; accepting death only for Jamie... this was for Jamie.  Death nodded, murmuring the chant that would allow the exchange but as the circle began glowing softly it turned from a green to white. Death snarled suddenly when he saw this. Something. .. no.... some _one_ was interfering...

"Damnation. ..." Jack sighed, standing there ignoring Death.

"So... uh, you gonna take my soul or not?" Death scowled.

"I would but it seems I don't have claiming rights..." Jack looked slightly surprised.

"What does that mean?" Jack was curious as to why. Death's scowl deepened.

"It's that boy... apparently as long as he lives so will you.... Well what's a few more years?" Death said suddenly with a smile and left the cavern. Disappearing into the night.

 

Jack sighed and returned to the pole probably going to get an ear full from each Guardian for leaving. The Guardians hadn't noticed, at least for now but when Jack got back to the pole Jamie was sitting up with a frown. Mostly in thought. He'd spent so much time in his research of Jack before they had met that he would have been remiss for not having set certain protections in place, especially after he and Jack had become friends. The bond spell he had hesitated with but he'd figured it couldn't hurt and had done the ritual. Jack, of course had asked about his wrist the following day and he had said it was an accident to keep Jack from worrying needlessly. Jack wasn't sure what to say, he all but latched onto Jamie in tight hug.

"I thought I lost you." Jamie sighed and wrapped his arms around Jack. He couldn't stay mad at him for trying such a silly thing. He knew when the spell had kicked in, feeling a sort of tingling sensation but other than that he would not have noticed anything out of the ordinary when he had woken up.

"I’m sorry Jamie. I just... I don’t know what I’d do without you." Jack’s memories of back then surfaced but he pushed them down.

"It turns out because of you he can't take my soul until you... well, die." Jack says hugging him. Jamie nodded.

"Yeah... I kinda know." He looked a little embarrassed. Jack smiled.

"Okay... so, um what exactly was it like in sleeping death?" Jack was very curious. Jamie leaned back, sort of glad Jack didn't ask how he knew...

"Like any other sleep.... mostly." Jack smiled.

"At least you got rest through all this." Jack’s mind was elsewhere once more, memories; just stuck in tons of memories.

"I guess. Just.... don't do that again. It felt weird..." Jamie didn't know if the spell worked in reverse. Only that Jack would be safe as long as he was alive... which wasn't very long but he couldn't get the things he needed for a more permanent spell.

 

Jack didn't respond, his eyes were glazed; blackening slightly like Jakoul’s. Jamie gave Jack a worried look.

"Jack?" His eyes flashed a coal black before back to a ice blue.

"Hmm?" Was his only response, as if none of that happened. Jamie sighed.

"You worry me sometimes. "

"What?" He was really confused at that.

"Ok well I should tell the others you’re fine and then go hide from Tooth."

"Hide from Tooth? What did you do?"

"I kind of... well, you know... I made a deal with Death and she's going to hug me tightly and I don’t know... I don’t want to be found." Jack sat on the window sill.

"Good reason I guess. Tell you what. I will tell them. You just get a head start." Jamie got up from the bed and headed for the door. Jack nodded and headed into the closet; he sat in it, closing the closet. Jamie chuckled a bit and went off to find them. It took him several minutes to find the others and explain things. They weren't happy at the news but at the same time relieved. They spent the next few minutes lecturing him on using magic he didn't fully understand. By the time it was over he was ready to go back to sleep. Who knew Santa could be so strict?

"Are they looking for me Jame?" Jack felt cramped.

"Nah. I told 'em you flew out after coming here to make sure I was fine." Jamie yawned, climbing back onto the bed.

"Even if they were they wouldn't look in here of all places." He curled up on the bed and dropped off. Jack sighed and laid next to Jamie.

"Even with the few years I have left with you Jamie... I wouldn't miss it for world." Jack fell asleep dreaming of a future awaiting him. Jamie was too tired to properly hear the words, but though he didn't understand or properly hear what Jack said, he got the impression it wasn't good and though he was exhausted it didn't keep him from having nightmares... Nightmares about the spirit who had laughed at his attempts to escape and whose plans were anything but good. Jack clenched onto Jamie, hugging him close; unaware that the cold outside was doing damage in his sleep. He whined in his sleep, hugging Jamie in a death grip.

 


	7. Inevitable Fate

4 years later...

 

Jamie stood with his arms crossed, leaning against a tree. It was the end of summer, school would start soon, but he wasn't thinking about that. The 12 year old, soon to be 13 wasn't thinking about any of that. He was probably the only kid who didn't really enjoy summer half as much as most kids. Then again, how many kids had the embodiment of winter as their best friend? In fact, as he was hoping that winter would come early. He missed Jack, but he also knew the winter spirit spent his time in the south during the summer months. Every once an a while Jack came early, during the autumn weather if only to visit him... but that wasn't often. Sometimes, if he was lucky, Jack showed up on his birthday... but that was still a couple of days away. Jamie was just off in thought; as of late he'd been thinking a lot about the year that Death had threatened him and Jack. Everything had been quiet for a while, but the last week or so he'd been having nightmares again... Nightmares about Death and a magical circle. He'd looked up the magic circle a couple of days ago and that was why he was troubled. It was a transfer circle... basically strong magic that would substitute one soul for another... Jamie crouched suddenly to draw what he'd seen in his dreams in the dirt. Jack was now making snow in another country as he was also thinking on the days of Death's threat as well as the nightmares of his old life he felt the need to return to Burgess but North said only one extra visit after winter a year and he used up all his days visiting Jamie, he sighed.

"Why don’t they see me and Jamie have to be around each other?" He was sitting on a rock thinking about why or of the possibilities it could be. Jack felt a tingling sensation in his arm, it hurt a lot.

"OUCH!" He remembered this pain, it was a phantom pain of when Jamie was in trouble. Jamie scowled at the thing once he was done. A shadow over it made him jump and he fell back on his butt.

"Jamie?" He felt his heart pounding, but it was only Pippa.

"Geez! Don't DO that!"

"Sorry... What are you doing there?"

"Just something I've been thinking about lately... have you ever seen it before?" She shook her head. It was a stupid question, of course. Pippa and his other friends were slowly losing their belief. Just last year all but Pippa had said that the fight against Pitch had been just a dream... and as he looked into her eyes he saw it too... The same light that he'd seen in her eyes the year before that was of belief was no longer there as he stared into her brown eyes. She had lost the belief... He felt sorry for her. She had grown up... but Jack had told him that even though the others grew up and stopped believing that he didn't care so long as Jamie believed. Jack had also warned him about talking about his belief as he got older so that adults around him didn't think he was nuts. That didn't keep him from believing, if anything, he had written a blog about his belief and it was online that he had inspired new believers by talking about all that Jack told him. He didn't think about that now.

 

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Jamie gave her a funny look and she smiled a little.

"You always get this look when you think about him. Like some part of you is missing. You love him don't you?"

"Well, he's kinda been a big part of my life so yeah. He's like my big brother." Even as he said that he couldn't say that fit things really. Yeah Jack was like a brother to him, an older brother he didn't have, but he couldn't say he felt just that Jack was his brother. He couldn't put a finger on what he felt, but it wasn't anything like what Pippa went on about in terms of cute boys or what he felt for his mother or sister... it was different. He didn't have words for it really and he couldn't really tell anyone. Sure, he'd said it a time or two to Jack when he'd been younger but the bond between them wasn't normal... Not to say that it didn't happen, but normally spirits didn't make those kinds of connections with humans, not even if they delved in magics as Jamie had. Jack yelped as it felt like his entire arm was on fire, by the time he realized what was going on he blacked out.

 

His eyes blinked to darkness.

"W-where am I?" It was cold and dark, usually he didn't feel the cold but this was a cold that’d send chills up anyone's spine; it felt familiar and like "death"... Death smirked, watching the boy from afar... it was only a matter of time now... A few more days.... Jamie looked around. Why did something feel off? Feeling uneasy he made an excuse and quickly ran into his house, the house was protected by spells he'd put on it to keep any malevolent spirits out. Basically it was the safest place he could be when Jack wasn't around. Death chuckled.

"Try all you like... but death comes to all things little Jamie... and your time is running out..."

Jack gasped for air as he came out of his unconsciousness; he looked at his arm only to see burned into his arm ‘tick tock’ his eyes widened.

"No." He sky rocketed towards Burgess. Jamie leaned against the headboard of his bed. Why was his heart still pounding? Why did he feel out of breath so suddenly? He was safe here... He knew it... Something still didn't feel right, but he wasn't sure what it was. Jamie sighed... so he'd never been able to keep up with his friends, but why now did he feel like he had been running around the block when he'd only ran a few feet? It didn't make any sense. Jack zoomed towards Burgess, not even stopping to say hello to the many adults and children and teens who could see him as he went into Jamie’s bedroom window; before he can say anything something gripped his arm deathly cold.

"No, not you.... you leave Jamie alone you hear me." A soft laugh came from Death who stood in the tree near Jamie's window.

"Oh, but Jack... this isn't my doing this time... I told you I could be patient." His eyes gleamed.

 

Jack shook his head.

"NO! IT’S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" He glared and blasted ice at Death, who dodged it.

"Stay away from him. Stay away from me." His eyes flashed that coal black again he shook his head.

"Not again.."

"Like I told you Jack.... inevitable. I don't have to do a thing." Death said with a satisfied smile before drawing back. Leaving Jack to watch Jamie who was struggling with what he felt. It wasn't just a feeling in him that something was wrong... he felt he was... out of sorts... After a long moment of struggling he finally stopped panting. What was THAT about? Jack growled at Death as he left, eyes still black but he counted to ten and his eyes returned to their normal color; he tapped at Jamie’s window like usual and waited for him to open it. Feeling a bit more normal he glanced over, his eyes brightening when he saw it was Jack. He hopped down off the bed and went over to the window. Opening the window as usual.

"Hey Jack!" He smiled and stepped back to let his friend inside. Jack looked around the room, eyes darkening as if Death was near.

"J-jamie are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Jack inspected Jamie, literally mother henning the boy as he could only worry for him if Death was near, and he didn't want Jamie to die. Jamie looked at Jack with a funny expression on his face.

"Huh? Who?" What the heck was Jack going on about?

"What are you talking about?" He whined like a dog, sort of.

"Nothing nevermind." He noticed Jamie's temperature was a little warm, he did something not too unusual - as he had done it many times before - he put his lips to Jamie's forehead to cool it. Jamie flushed a little in embarrassment. He didn't know why, but he always did every time Jack did that.

"Jack?" He wondered what in the world had gotten into the winter spirit. First showing up all of the sudden asking strange questions and now this.... Should he tell Jack about the nightmares? After a moment he sighed a little, closing his eyes, relaxing... he should. He told Jack everything didn't he? Well... except for how he thought his affections for Jack were different from a brother but not like relationship either... he wasn't sure what to call it so he didn't tell Jack about it... or hadn't at least until he was sure what it was exactly.

"Jack... I've been having some strange dreams lately..."


	8. Just a Boy

Jack stopped cooling Jamie.

"What kind of strange dreams?" He eyed Jamie, mother henning again. Jamie didn't really notice, he always felt most relaxed when Jack was around and though he felt a little bit of the fear he remembered feeling in the dream he went on. It was easier to talk about than to actually experience.

"Just... strange... I'm in darkness... like it's night without stars or moonlight... The only thing that I can see is this strange circle... a transfer circle and its glowing red.... it's all that I can see around me. It's in front of me, but it's all I see. Then I wake up." Jack’s breath caught in his throat.

"What were the symbols on the circle?" He asked shakily. Jamie opened his eyes.

"I'll show you." He got up and rifled through his desk a moment, through several drawings he'd done recently of the various Guardians. He found what he was looking for after a moment. He pulled a drawing he'd done of the circle. He walked back over to where Jack was and handed him the drawing.

"I've been having these dreams for the last three days now... it's always that circle." Jack’s jaw dropped, shaking his head.

"J-jamie..." He was afraid to tell him. "that was the circle Death had me stand on to take my soul." Jack gasps out, tears in his eyes; wishing none of what was happening was true. Jamie's eyes widened as he stared at it... He felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"T-that.... that's a soul transferal circle... it... it s-substitutes one soul for a-another..." Jamie stumbled, staring at Jack. What could this mean? Why would Death have used a circle like that? Why not just try a more direct approach? Jack sighed, saying as if he could read Jamie’s mind.

"Because Jamie, I gave him my word I’d give him my soul if he cured you." He looked away, guilt eating at him, answering the unvoiced question.

 

Jamie closed his eyes, mumbling.

"So that's why it tingled..." Jack shuddered, sitting in a chair as his eyes darkened again in anger towards Death and all of this he was; he was so into the dark thoughts he didn't realize he broke the wall with his fist.

"J-jack...." Jamie said, worry with a mix of faint fear in it when he saw what Jack had just done. Before he could say anything else he began coughing, hard. He wasn't sure why, he wasn't sick with the flu or anything. He'd felt fine until just a moment ago when he'd been more winded than usual and now he felt like he was hacking up a lung suddenly.... What was going on? Jack eyes immediately cleared back to the ice blue pools he was reborn with, only worry for Jamie in them as he patted his back gently.

"J-Jamie I..." He felt lots of pain in his arm so he muffled his whimpering by biting his tongue, which caused him tongue pain. As soon as it had began, it suddenly stopped. Jamie shook, staring at his bed... he'd never coughed like that... The sound of it brought his mother up to the room, cutting off anything he might say to Jack.

"Jamie? Hun?"

"M-mom..." He croaked as she moved over to him. She gave Jack a slight smile in acknowledgement of him before leaning down and feeling his forehead. He didn't feel like he had a temperature.

 

"You feeling okay?"

"I..." He managed, out of breath. She went to the bathroom and came back with a thermometer. She stuck it under his tongue, but when it beeped a minute later and she checked it she shook her head a little.

"Well, you don't have a fever."  Jack nodded just sitting in the chair, knowing Mrs. Bennett could sort of hear him but couldn’t see him.

"Well... I'll make an appointment tomorrow. Hope you're not getting sick, it would stink to be sick on your birthday, but we can always move the party to after if that's the case." She gave Jamie a reassuring smile and went to call the doctor. Jamie stared at the blanket on his bed, he wasn't worried about the party... he was worried about Jack... about the dreams... about this strange feeling that was coming over him... What was happening to him? Why was he suddenly like this? Jack had fallen asleep in Jamie’s room that night, he wasn't going to leave Jamie alone now; not ever, at this time as the pain in Jack’s arm with the carving of tick tock glowed a red like the circle in Jamie’s dream. The following morning Jamie was carted off by his mother to the doctor who did a thorough check up. Tests were done and sent away, but it would take some time before results came back. Until then, Jamie was ordered by his mother to stay in bed. So that was where he spent the day, he didn't have another coughing fit nor did he feel winded, but he still didn't feel quite right. Jack was unaware of anything of his surroundings or the chuckling voice of Death, checking out Jack’s arm, as he had felt the fear and worry for Jamie that was sickening him. Death floated around Jamie's home. He was simply waiting for the time he knew was coming. Jamie curled up beneath the covers, mostly sleeping or pretending to. He found himself trapped in that dream again, whimpering as the circle seemed to glow brighter than normal.... time was running out...

 

Jack gasps awake, the cold laughter louder this time; his eyes filled with tears at the nightmare of Jamie’s dying. He rubbed his eyes, his arm tingled; looking at it it now said ‘time’s ticking Jack,’ he shook his head.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE JAMIE ALONE!!" He screamed out, unaware Jamie was right there. Jamie gasped, pulled from the nightmare by the scream. He panted, his heart felt like it would burst from his chest and he began coughing again suddenly. Jack jumped, running to his side.

"Jamie I... I’m sorry." He patted his back, hugging him; he felt helpless now... it’s all he could do.

"Not.... your fault..." Jamie manages between coughs. When he finally stopped coughing he found he'd coughed up a bunch of mucus onto his sheets and could only groan in pain. His mother came up the stairs and cleaned up the mess without a word, she gave him a worried glance when she saw his eyes were closed. She hated seeing her boy suffer like this. The rest of the day was like this. Jamie had coughing fits every now and then when he was awake. Each time he coughed Jack’s arm pulsed more red, with a glow; Jack still didn't notice it. The following morning Jamie felt worse... He didn't feel sick or like he was going to throw up or anything... just worse... and his birthday was in two days... Why was this happening? Why now? He heard the phone ring from below and then stop as his mother picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Mrs. Bennett." Jamie didn't hear anything after that, however faint. His mother had all but dropped the phone; she sat in the kitchen, Jamie didn't hear the soft sob from her as she hung up the phone after whispering her thanks. She sat in the kitchen, weeping quietly.

 

Jack was fading in and out of consciousness each time, Jamie’s sickness was growing; he all but lay in bed next to Jamie, hoping to keep the fever down, petting his hair and keeping Death away each night. The next day Jamie was worse... and when his birthday came around he spent most of it coughing and gasping for air. Death simply watched as Jamie grew worse. Jamie's mother spent the night up with him, unaware that Jack was hanging about and keeping such a close eye on her son. As the sun dipped over the horizon into night, Jamie finally stopped coughing and managed to settle into sleep. Sandy's golden sand dancing over his head this night as he dreamed of snowball fights with Jack. Jack turned to Sandy and shook his head as his sands tried to get him to come out.

"No, I’m not leaving him Sandy... I won’t. I won’t let Death take him." He sniffled, tears falling; he groaned in pain as the written words glowed bright blood red on his arm, pain hit him hard. The sand over Jamie's head faded after a moment and Sandy floated through the air and into the room. Death stood in the tree, just smirking. Jamie's dream was broken as a soft, final breath came from the boy; unable to fight back the disease that had taken him. Sandy moved over to Jack, lightly putting a hand on his shoulder as he knew just as soon as the dream had cut out that time had finally run out for the young boy. Jack’s eyes grew wide.

"No No NO! JAMIE! NO NO JAMIE! COME ON PLEASE NO!" Jack was in hysterics he tried breathing life into his friend, shaking him; not wanting what had happened to just happen. Sandy murmured over the telekinetic bond that he made with Jack:

_I'm so sorry Jack... There's nothing any of us can do... it was just his time._

 

Death frowned a little, realizing that there isn't an orb like usual. It bugged him a little but with a shrug he decided to move on. Soon enough he would get what he wanted.... The boy's time had run out. Death hadn't needed to to do a thing because he'd already known. The moment he'd been within the boy's presence he'd known. It was his job to know such things after all. That was why he'd been content to wait, to let the Guardians have their precious believer.

 


	9. Gift From the Moon

Jack shuddered, feeling his arm burn like hell fire.

"AUGH!!" He held it, it hurt badly; the deal was made so his soul was to be taken... Just when it would feel like the fire would consume him the mark finally faded from Jack. Even with Jamie's death something had broken the spell of the deal that had been made. Death left, wondering how long it would take. Unaware of the interference for the moment. Jack was curled in on himself on the floor.

"Jamie." It’s all he could say as tears fell uncontrollably and sobs wracked his body as he cried himself to unconsciousness, thinking that soon Death would come to collect his soul as well as Jamie’s. Sandy gently patted Jack’s back, his sympathy flowing along the connection. He knew this pain and he was going to do what he could to help Jack through it. Outside the window the moon glowed slightly brighter than usual. Jack was out like a light, his energy sapped and Sandy took him back. Jack awoke the next day in the middle of the day feeling something was missing in his heart, he felt like his care and love was dimming and going back to the ways of Jakoul as he realized Jamie was dead; he was gone. That evening Sandy wove his dream sand over Jack, using his strongest sand to keep away any Nightmares that might emerge through memory. Suppressing the darkness of the memories as best as he could. Jack sighed fighting away the dreamsand, waking up to Sandy; tears fell from his eyes he pushed Sandy out of his room at the pole. No saying of hello or why, locking the door and closing the windows, he fell on his butt hugging his knees, crying. Jamie had been moved from his bed by the time Jack awoke on the second day. Everything looked as if the boy had simply moved out of the room for a normal day of school, no one was in the house. Traces of sand along the sheets were the only evidence that Sandy had been there. Mrs. Bennett was talking to a funeral director about a small funeral, her remaining child being watched by a close friend whom she had called in a favor from.

 

Jack cried, he wouldn't come down even for the meetings; it’d been weeks now and anyone who dared go up stairs was either frozen or stabbed maliciously as if Jakoul was back. At the balcony something... more like someone... landed with a thump followed by a soft "ow." A small pale hand touched the balcony doors, still new to this whole thing. He lightly tapped on the doors, frost spreading a little. He hoped that Jack would answer the tap... He really did... he wasn't sure what he'd do if his friend didn't. He barely remembered much of what happened. He looked the same except that his hair was silver white and his eyes, though still brown, had specks of blue in them now. Jack heard the tap, frost cracking at the window; with malicious intent, Jack opened the door, eyes coal black and red from crying only to widen at the sight of Jamie. A soft smile tugged at the boy's lips, he didn't seem at all frightened by the coal eyes he stared into. He didn't say anything though. Jack’s hand slowly... ever so slow... went to Jamie’s cheek; it was as cold as his hand.

"J-jamie." His eyes turned icy blue for the first time in weeks, Jakoul was gone and Jack was in there now.

"Jamie." He pulled Jamie in a tight hug.

"Oh God, I thought I lost you..." Jamie just wrapped his arms around Jack, Jamie had no idea why he was here; he barely remembered much of anything.... but he knew who Jack was, that they were friends... more than... and that his name was Jamie. That was all he needed to know.

"Nothing can separate us now." He spoke softly, Jack's embrace, that had once been really cold was only a familiar coolness now like his own and was pleasant. He was still a little shorter than Jack, but he didn't mind. He could spend the rest of eternity now with his friend. What more could he want? 

 

His tears frosted on Jamie, but now he doubted Jamie would mind since he was a frost spirit. Jack smiled at Jamie.

"Want me to teach you the fundamentals of a snowflake?" Jamie nodded, eyes shining with his eagerness to learn. Jack was right, Jamie hadn't minded one bit; to him, Jack was the same as he had always been.... if just that now there wasn't a bite to the cold when Jack hugged him as there had been when he'd been alive. Jack smiled and showed him the simple basics of a snowflake. Jamie watched carefully, before trying to mimic it himself. It wasn't hard really, once he tried it a few times. The first one was a little too big... but it was still pretty. While Jamie eagerly learned about snowflakes, Death was fuming as Father Time stood before him.

"You KNEW! This whole time! WHY?!" The spirit raged at the other, who could be both young and old at the same time if he chose, but for now he had settled on the appearance of a man in his prime. His hair a sunshine blonde and eyes as blue as sapphires.

"Yes, I did know. I knew you would fail because you were going against a force you do not understand."

"It should have worked! He was human! A mortal!"

"A mortal destined for more. It was no fluke that he has become what he has. For every purpose under heaven. You know this as sure as I."

"I've been cheated! TWICE!" Death raged, but as much as he fumed he realized there was nothing he could do... thanks to the boy's insightfulness... now he couldn't touch either spirit... Due to his lack of insight he had only helped the boy become what he needed to be rather than gain what he, himself, had desired.

 

Jack sat asking Jamie questions, of what happened, and how he became what he was now. Jamie sat on the bed, thinking things over silently for a while before shaking his head.

"I... I'm not sure really. The last thing I remember is falling asleep and dreaming of you... then I hear this voice telling me to wake up. I didn't see anyone... but I did see the moon. I don't think I've ever seen it so bright... but I remember seeing you and the voice told me to come here. So here I am." Jack looked at Manny.

"You knew this would happen." He spoke quietly to the moon, Jack turned to Jamie; hugging him again.

"It’s the best thing that’s happened ever though." Jamie just hugged him back, his eyes shining with the happy warmth of his heart for Jack. A love he had for Jack alone, the winter spirit who had always been in his heart since he'd been eight years old. He'd worried about Jack from the first moment he'd heard the rumors and tales and had the thought that maybe... just maybe... the stories weren't quite right... Jack smiled.

"Now let’s tell everyone you’re ok. Just one of us now." Jack took Jamie’s hand gently and led him out downstairs. Jamie gave him a bit of a puzzled look. He didn't really remember the other Guardians, just Jack... he'd lost a lot of his memory.

"Others? You mean there are others like you?" He scrunched his face up a little as he tried hard to think.

"I remember something about other Guardians... but...." He shrugged as he followed him down the stairs.

 

Jack was shocked at that and stopped them mid step.

"Wait, you don’t remember Tooth, Bunny, Sandy or North... but you remember me correct?"

"Er... I guess not. I don't really remember a whole lot... just sort of bits and pieces I guess. I do remember you for sure. I mean, you're the one person I remember the most really." Jack nodded.

"Okay, than I guess I'll have to reintroduce you to the Guardians and maybe Tooth could give you your memories back."

"Okay." Jamie smiled, though he wondered who this Tooth person is Jack’s mentioned who might be able to restore his memories. Jack smiled.

"Guys... um, I got someone who may have a little amnesia... but his name is Jamie." Jack smiled as he helped Jamie down last step, which was broken from the last time someone had tried to get Jack to come down only to have a knife break through the floorboard. Jamie smiled a little uncertainly as he looked at the other four Guardians. Bunny lounging next to Sandy, both drinking eggnog though it looks like Sandy has already downed half a dozen or so cups. Tooth is flitting about as usual, though she stops to hover as her eyes widen a little when she sees Jamie.

"Iz that little Jamie? Iz good to see you. I am best known as Santa, but you can call me North." North says before smiling. Bunny smiles a little, sitting up straighter.

"Nice ta meet ya mate... I'm the Easter Bunny but you can call me Bunny and this here is the Sandman, we call him Sandy fer short." He indicates Sandy who waves with a free hand before grabbing another cup from a yeti. Tooth just watches the greetings a moment before settling down before Jamie with a gentle smile.

"Hi Jamie, I'm the Tooth Fairy, but everyone calls me Tooth." Jack smiled.

"Tooth can we have a little chat?" Jack took the Tooth Fairy upstairs before asking.

"Alright, do you have Jamie’s memories?"

"Of course I do, but... you know... he lost his last tooth a couple years ago... I don't know how much I'll be able to restore... Just like I couldn't restore all of your memories either." Tooth says softly so that no one else will be able to hear.

"I'll go get them of course." Without waiting for Jack to reply she was out the nearest window, flying off to her palace. Jack smiled walking downstairs again, enjoying the sight of Jamie fitting in despite the lack of memories.

 


	10. Two For One

"If ya want some eggnog better get some now mate... before Sandy drinks it all." Sandy rolls his eyes at Bunny though he's obviously not serious in his anger as he grabs another cup. Jamie laughs a little, taking a cup that's offered before trying the drink and finding that he actually likes the taste... though perhaps not as much as the Guardian of Dreams does. Jack sits by the window sill looking outside... _It’s like he said... we're all pawns._ Jack’s mind darkened, Jakoul taking over until he was a black eyed unfeeling demon. Jamie nearly choked on his drink, as much in surprise that he can hear the voice as that it sounded a lot like the old Jack....

"Jack?"

"What?" It was the same voice as well, that same hatred seeping into each syllable... Jakoul. He was going to ask what was wrong, like he had when he was human except that instead he dropped the cup he'd been holding and was reeling back, gasping suddenly. The force of the hate was like a physical blow. Bunny and Sandy were up in an instant. Bunny stood next to Jamie while Sandy floated nearby. North stiffened even as Tooth flew in but as soon as she saw the looks on the other's faces she knew she'd missed something and it wasn't a good something... Jack struggled with the hate inside him, it had no where else to go... which is why it was escaping though Jakoul. The problem with that, was that it had two places to go actually... one was through Jakoul... and the other... well the other was currently now curled up on the floor clutching his head in pure agony as the darkness sought to destroy the innocence it found. Jack shivered, looking at Sandy and Bunny he made one decision, to be knocked out for Jamie's sake. Sandy nodded a little when he recognizes the look in Jack's eyes, as if he's seen it before... maybe he has... It only takes him a few seconds to knock him out with his dreamsand.  Jack was down, like a light; the cold and hate receding along with Jakoul. The pain receded from Jamie, who stayed curled up, whimpering a little from the attack. What had THAT been all about? He didn't understand anything. Sandy took Jack to his room while Tooth handed Jamie his memories. The boy would understand only a bit more by the time Sandy's sand would wear off, but not much more. His own memories of his family had left him a little sad, but he was leaning up against the bed, staring off at a wall, lost in thought, when Jack finally awoke again.

 

Jack awoke to a pounding headache, he couldn't remember anything of yesterday except for the fact Jamie was now a spirit and a winter spirit at that. Jamie didn't notice at first that Jack was awake. He was off thinking about his memories, wondering about what had happened. Even with his memories back he wasn't sure what had caused what had happened. He knew Jack probably still was adjusting to being with people who cared about him, after all... he'd been alone for 300 years before Jamie had finally been able to see him. He wasn't sure he knew exactly what that would be like or that he wouldn't be the same if he had to deal with that himself. Jack looked around his body shaking slightly from the loss of energy. Jamie turned to him after a moment, pulled from his thoughts.

"Jack?"

"J-jamie." Jack rubbed his head. He smiled a little in relief that Jack seemed to be himself again.

"You worried everyone there for a minute."

"What do you mean?" Jack looked at Jamie confused.

"I guess you don't remember... They're worried about a possible split personality... I've only heard of such a thing... I've never known anyone who had one."

"A what?" Jack was more confused than ever now.

"Jamie, what are you talking about?" Jamie became thoughtful.

"A split personality. It happens, sometimes, when a person cannot cope with something. They're rarely aware that the other personality exists.... but sometimes one personality is kind, caring while the other is just the opposite... cruel and vicious."

 

Jack looked at Jamie in shock.

"J-jamie are you saying that I could have a split personality?"

"I'm saying it's most likely. All things considered... it's not surprising." Jamie said after a moment. Jack wasn't sure what to make of the thought but he felt like it wasn't true.

"I obviously don't have one then." He said in denial. Jamie shook his head.

"You may think so... but I've got the headache to prove it. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose, but that other side... it doesn't care."

"What other side? I don’t have another side, I’m me, I’m Jack and you’re wrong about if I have a split personality." Jack folded his arms his eyes still held that darker fire in them but were the same icy blues. Jamie sighed a little.

"Jack.... I'm concerned it's there... not because of what might happen to me... but because of what he'll do... I'm scared to think that he'll do what you've been doing the last 300 years... I don't want that to happen... I don't want you to suffer....." The last words were soft, almost too soft to be heard; his eyes glistening with unshed tears and a fear he felt deep inside. He didn't want this... this was worse than what he could have thought. He didn't want this for his friend, his brother.... Jack stood up hugging Jamie to him.

"I promise I won’t let it take over. I trust you and don’t worry, I would never hurt you." Jamie buried his head against Jack, hugging him tightly. The words all but sticking in his throat as he spoke, struggling to say what he needed to say....

"I-i know... I just... I love you Jack... I d-don't want this f-for you... You don't... d-don't deserve it." Jack’s heart squeezed at his words, he patted him and rubbed his back.

"I know, I know Jamie... you don't deserve any of it either." Jamie just held him close. How was he supposed to help his friend? He wasn't a psychologist or anything. He didn't know anything about this really other than what he'd said. He was still just a kid... there was so much he didn't know... He'd been taking a general psychology class the year before and knew sort of about this kind of thing but the textbooks had never said anything about curing such things... Jack sighed, sniffling slightly before letting go, and decided to take a seat and read.

 

Jamie sat next to him, off in thought now. He wanted to do.... something... He just wasn't sure what and the others weren't any better. Though the Guardians were discussing the matter in another room.

"I donno guys... I've done a lot of reading on this... Sometimes people get better... sometimes not." Tooth said. The others seemed surprised that she had even taken the time to do any reading on anything. Jack smiled as he was reading the notes Jamie wrote, since that was the last thing Jack took before the funeral. Jamie glanced over out of curiosity after a moment.

"Hey... I remember that..." He smiled a little, reading a passage over his arm:

 

January 6th, 2011

 

No sign of anything unusual today. Mom yelled at me for going to the pond. She says it's the most dangerous place in all of Burgess because of Jack. I don't believe her though. I've seen couples go there all the time. If it's so dangerous shouldn't they have the area roped off or something? I know the tale about Jack by heart now. At least the one about his past. I feel sorry for him really. Life back then was tough enough, but according to the records I found, he and I might be related. Distantly. What I found was that Emily Frost married a Joseph Bennett, who was brother to a Mark and Mary Bennett who had five children, who then had children themselves. One of which is my mom's great grandmother. It's odd, thinking I'm related to the resident "ghost."

 

His eyes slightly widened at that.

"W-we’re distantly related?" Jack looked at him strangely. Jamie looked a little sheepish.

"Yeah... I guess I forgot to mention that. I think I'm like your several greats nephew...." Jack chuckled.

"Well that’s really putting it in words there. I guess I’m your great great uncle." Jack felt happy Jamie was here... peace but something else didn't like that peace; it wanted to kill things, it wanted everything dead... in cold, Jack winced at the other personality’s whisperings.

 

"I wasn't sure what to think about it, at first I guess. I didn't think too much about it, I was really more concerned at trying to find you than whether we were related. I mean, I did look it up in the town archives out of curiosity... I wanted to know everything about you so that meant knowing who might be your descendants. I honestly wasn't expecting it to be me." Jack sighed.

"Yeah, I kind of don’t know what happened back then or why I murdered all those people. I used to be happy ‘till... well, the emptiness and not being seen or heard got to me and created, well, Jakoul." Jack closed his eyes a tear making its way down his cheek onto the floor frozen.

"Well let’s not dwell on the past, let’s write new notes." Jack smiled and explained every little thing about himself and what he could remember.

"You were just lonely. I don't blame you Jack." He said, hugging Jack before finding a pen and flipping to the final page. He didn't know what the date was, but that didn't matter; he figured he'd find out later as he left a space for it. Taking notes on everything Jack said with a smile.

“...and one time I didn't know that I didn't need to eat so I was basically stealing apples and such from fruit vendors for a century or so.” Jamie giggled a little at that. At some point he'd made a note on the side that he was a spirit himself as he took notes on how Jack didn't realize that he didn't really need to eat. He seemed rather amused by that, though he could understand how it was Jack wouldn't realize that since it would be a habit, after all.


End file.
